Form, fill and seal technology is known in the packaging industry as a method to package consumable goods. Consumable goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure having locking first and second profiles to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. In some applications, tamper-evident structure is included on the package to signify whether access has been gained to the package through the zipper closure. Examples of consumable goods that are often enclosed in packages with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits and many different foods edible by humans.